


It's Not Just Cereal

by smalltofuangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ages are not stated, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Because they'll both act like children no matter what age they're at, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i don't know how to tag, that fight over cereal, there is cereal, they are both just huge dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltofuangel/pseuds/smalltofuangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They argue over each other’s taste in cereal. Kageyama plays with Hinata’s emotions. Fluff sweeter than Hinata’s favorite cereal follows. Kageyama may or may not get a cavity from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever uploaded on here and I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Breakfast is very near and dear to my heart, and cereal is a very serious thing believe it or not. (Yes I know Cheerios deserve better)

Mornings on the weekends were spent cuddling under the blankets and sharing small, delicate touches in between. The weather was warmer around this time of year, so the window was left open to bring in a light morning breeze. The curtains moved with the wind and the shifts in the natural lighting followed. 

Hinata was in Kageyama's arms under the covers. He had his arms wrapped around his waist to keep himself snuggled into Kageyama’s chest. This had been their common weekend routine ever since they started living together a few months ago. All was peaceful in the early hours in the morning.

Until one of them started wanting breakfast. That one of them being Hinata most of the time. 

When Hinata asked Kageyama to let him go off and have breakfast, he liked to tighten his hold on Hinata to make him stay in just 5 more minutes. It was cute, the first few minutes, and then Hinata would try to wriggle out of Kageyama’s grasp that would only tighten after. After Hinata’s pleas of “Kageyama please let go it hurts!” They would both finally get out of bed and head towards the kitchen for breakfast. 

That's when the petty arguments would happen. Petty arguments over how bland their cereal selection was.

“Kageyama are you a middle aged man?”

“No? Why are you asking strange things so early?”

“Well looking at how boring our cereal is it’s hard to tell sometimes.”

“Do not start again. We are not going to argue about this again. Can't we have at least one morning where we don't argue about the cereal?”

Hinata huffed and bit his tongue as to not drag the argument out any further. 

They go on with their day, and the next. About two weeks pass without any mention of their argument over the cereal. Until one Sunday morning Kageyama opens the fridge to see their out of milk. 

10 minutes later and they're both at the nearest grocery store with milk and they coincidentally pass by the cereal aisle. Hinata automatically spots that painfully sweet cereal he hasn't had since he moved in with Kageyama. 

He hears Kageyama sigh, “go grab it.”

“What?” Hinata could not believe what he just heard.

“Don't make me say it again, go grab the box before you drool all over the floor.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Yes! Now hurry up before I change my mind.”

Hinata practically ran towards the box and had the widest grin on his face as they walked throughout the store. After months of bland Cheerios and corn flakes he was finally going to be satisfied. This was exactly what Hinata had been wanting.

 

This was not what Hinata wanted.

After paying for the milk and the cereal, they both went home to finally have breakfast. As soon as they enter the house, Hinata runs towards the kitchen with Kageyama following after telling him to ‘calm down before he fell and split his head open.’ 

Hinata was jumping in his seat, ready to pour himself the best bowl of cereal he's ever had. That is until Kageyama snatched the box before he could get his hands on it. 

“Kageyama what are you doing?”

Kageyama smirked as he took down from the shelf a large reusable cereal container. 

“Kageyama no.”

“Kageyama yes.”

He then proceeded to dump half the box of sugary cereal into the container and then filled up the rest with Cheerios. Hinata could see his life flash before his eyes. Kageyama then secured the lid and mixed the two cereals together. 

“KAGEYAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING.” 

“You're already energetic enough imagine how you'll be after a bowl of pure sugar! Trust me I'm doing this for your own good.”

“If this is for my own good then why do I think I just heard my heart break a few seconds ago!?”

Hinata watched as Kageyama continued shaking up the cereals in the container. If he wanted to play dirty then he could too. 

He ran up to Kageyama and jumped up onto his back, securing himself by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Hinata moved around trying to knock him to the ground.

“Oi what are you trying to do dumbass?!”

Hinata continued to wriggle around, “this is payback for breaking my heart!”  
M  
“Calm down Hinata it’s just cereal!”

“My heart will never recover! My soul is tainted!”

Kageyama struggled to keep himself steady, “stop saying nonsense and get off me! This is what I meant by you being too energetic! Imagine what you'll end up like if-”

And at that moment Hinata managed to topple Kageyama down to the floor. 

At that moment Hinata also realized that getting revenge this way wasn't a good idea when Kageyama was still holding onto the cereal container. 

They both heard the scattering of cereal on the floor before they hit the ground. There was some crunching of cereal that they happened to land on top of that drove Kageyama crazy because it would take longer to clean up. 

“I guess I kinda deserved that one.”

Was Kageyama really admitting defeat? What was going on? First he lets him buy the cereal he wants and then he just gives in? What's next? Aliens arriving on Earth?

Hinata responds, “yeah that's what happens when you play with my emotions, bakageyama.”

They both get up from the floor and make sure to not crush anymore cereal as they go around the disaster zone. 

Kageyama sighs, “If I would've known this would've happened I wouldn't have surprised you like that.”

“Yeah, you're calling me the dumbass when you really should think twice sometimes you know.”

“Hey, watch it.”

Hinata giggles at Kageyama’s annoyance, “I promise I'm kidding!” 

They both then look at the mess that still needs to be cleaned up.

Kageyama speaks first, “I'll let you eat your cereal in peace.”

Hinata looks up at him in shock, “wait, really?!”

“If you promise to clean up the mess you technically made.”

Hinata should've seen this one coming. Now who was the dumbass now?

 

After Hinata grudgingly cleaned up the mess, they both settled at the kitchen table to finally have breakfast. 

“Man I really thought you were gonna let me win this time!”

Kageyama responded, “you really think I would let you get away with making a mess? And anyways, I'm the one that's going to be suffering more later.”

Hinata stopped mid-way of lifting the spoon to his mouth, “what do you mean?”

“Well, who else is going to put up with you once the sugar from that cereal kicks in?”

“Hey! I'm not that unbearable! And I know that's true because you wouldn't still be with me right now if I was!”

Kageyama’s face pinked slightly. He tried to hide it but it was in vain as Hinata had caught him way before. “Just...shut up and eat your cereal.”

“Aw now you're getting shy? Who's the one that never lets me get out of bed because he wants to cuddle longer?” Hinata enjoyed teasing Kageyama. He always had these facial expressions and responses that Hinata found absolutely hilarious. 

“I'm never buying you cereal again.”

“I'm just messing with you! Anyways, i'm actually glad you never let me win.”

Kageyama took his hands away from his face to give Hinata a questioning glance, “what do you mean? You complain sometimes about it and throw a fit like a 5 year old.”

“Well yeah, but only sometimes! If you ended up letting me win then it would make me kind of sad.”

“Why’s that?”

Hinata looked at Kageyama, “because this competition we have is what makes living with you so much fun. If it were to just end I wouldn't know what to do. It makes me realize every time how much I really like being with you.”

Kageyama’s face was priceless as he gave a mumbled response under the hand he used to cover his face.

“What did you say Kageyama? I couldn't understand what you-”

“I said I really want to kiss you right now, dumbass!”

“Then do it!”

“Fine!”

Kageyama reached across the table and pulled in Hinata for a kiss. Nothing too intense since their position didn't recommend it, but just enough to make each other feel the warmth and fuzziness of it. Kageyama pulled back, still holding Hinata's face a few inches from his own. “I could taste the sugar from the cereal you're eating.”

Hinata smiled at him, “Maybe I could try to get you to finally like it this way.”

“Not a chance, but I guess I won't complain if you do.” 

They continued eating breakfast and throwing in some casual banter, not wanting the morning to come to a close. As they finished and washed the dishes together, as per usual, there was no sign that they had just made a complete mess on the floor. However, the calming feeling from their ‘makeup’ and the warmth of the kiss they shared remained throughout the rest of the day.


End file.
